


Morning Breakfast

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, They are older, a shortie fic, lie and cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune wakes up before Ren, and decides to make breakfast himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TereziHeartfilia, who asked me to write a Jaune/Ren fic. (I hope it is satisfactory :3)

It was morning. Jaune could see the light streaming in from the curtains. Birds chirped outside. The clock said it was 8:30 and he knew it was a Saturday. A smile came to his face, he always loved Saturdays and he was quite the morning person, so he was ready to get up. His boyfriend though, well… Jaune turned his head to look at the dark-haired man next to him. Ren was sound asleep. Jaune smiled at the peaceful snores coming from him. He had learned over the years that Ren was in no form, a morning person. It always seemed to take forever to wake him up.

Jaune decided this morning he would make breakfast for both Ren and himself. So he slowly slid out of bed, and then he tiptoed across the room. The door made the smallest  _ creeak  _ when he opened it, but when he looked back Ren hadn’t stirred. He sighed a breath of relief before exiting the room and making for the kitchen.

Upon entering, he immediately grabbed all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. It took some time, and a bit of flour may have gotten on the floor, but he finished them quickly. He suddenly thought of something to add to it, and went to one of the drawers to grab the heart shaped cookie cutter Nora got for them last Valentine's Day. Taking the plates covered in pancakes, he used the cookie cutter to transform them from their old shapes. Soon, he had two plates full of heart shaped pancakes, instead of boring round ones. Then he took the syrup and strawberries from the fridge, placing a few berries alongside the pancakes. With the cooking done, dirty dishes in the sink, and food on the table, he took a step back. He sighed in contentment, with his hands on his hips, at a job well done.

It was at this point that Ren, being recently awoken by the smell, walked into the kitchen. He was using one hand to rub his tired eyes, and the other was stifling a yawn. His hair was tousled and his clothes were slightly messed up. Jaune smiled widely at him and gestured to the breakfast he had made them. Ren’s mouth dropped and Jaune was proud of the reaction, only it wasn’t from the lovingly prepared food. He slowly took in the kitchen, which was a complete mess. While most of the dishes that had been used were in the sink, there was still a spatula dripping with batter on the counter, a handful of strawberry stems next to it, and the floor in front of the counter was practically covered in flour.

“Good morning!” Jaune happily chirped at him, the smile never leaving his face as he led his boyfriend to the table.

“Jaune, the kitchen- It’s a mess!” Ren turns away from his boyfriend to gawk once again at the counter.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaune dismisses him with a wave of his hand, “I’ll take care of it as you eat.”

“I don’t know…” Ren looks at him with a look of knowing distrust.

“Come on, I can clean up one little kitchen by myself.” Jaune smiles as Ren’s eyebrows furrow together, “Trust me. I got this.”

Ren sighs and sits down to eat, hoping his boyfriend won’t make a bigger mess than he already did. Jaune gets to work at once, placing the spatula in the dish water and the stems into the trash can. He gets all the dishes clean and places them on the rack to dry, before getting to the flour on the floor. For that he grabs some paper towels and wets them. Then, placing them under his feet, he starts skating around the kitchen floor like it was an ice skating rink. Ren, who has been watching, rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s cleaning methods. He knew to expect as much as that from Jaune so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just continued to eat in silence.

When Jaune was done with the cleanup, he returned to Ren with a smile. “I told you I could do it.” Was all he said before plopping down to eat his own breakfast.

“Yes. And I’m very proud of you.” Ren said with a smile, “You were able to clean something without hurting yourself.” He jokingly refers to when Jaune had knocked over a vase while they cleaned the bedroom, resulting in him getting some glass shards in his hand.

“That was one time!” Jaune’s voice rose slightly in pitch as he went to defend himself, his smile morphing into a frown and his eyebrows knitting together. Ren simply laughed at him, shaking his head at Jaune.

“Maybe, but it was still an interesting hospital trip.”

“I will never live that one down, will I?” Jaune asks him with disappointment.

“Never.” Ren smiles at him, continuing to laugh which slowly causes Jaune to join him.


End file.
